<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess help them by SilenyFade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523655">Goddess help them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenyFade/pseuds/SilenyFade'>SilenyFade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gift, ME Secret Santa 2020, Romance, Trolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenyFade/pseuds/SilenyFade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoyed Asari queen, a drunk Commander, and an angry Shadow Broker.</p><p>An unwanted message comes across Liara's screens and sends Logan Shepard into a drunken stupor on Omega. Leaving him to his own devices as she does errands, she doesn't know what she's done in leaving him alone.</p><p>Trauma from his past drives Logan to try to drown out the doubts in Afterlife. Drunk he finds a new Asari to annoy and get his mind off the past.</p><p>Comfort comes in the darkness, as doubts are put to rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddess help them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadethoughts/gifts">Renegadethoughts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was so hard to choose between the prompts that I tried to lightly mesh them together. I didnt have time to do a deep dive into Logan so I tried to keep it vague but i hope you enjoy it!</p><p>I tried to touch a little one each prompt though i did switch some stuff around. Happy Holidays Renegadethoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life for Logan was hard. Nothing seemed to matter right now but refilling his empty glass. Maybe, here in this stupid bar, on stupid Omega he could drink out the stupid in his life. Or maybe he couldn’t, but he could at least try.</p><p>He’d been at this since they arrived at Omega. Since Liara tentatively approached him about her. That woman dared to try to get a hold of him. That stupid, no good, not worth even thinking about woman. Man, he had to stop saying stupid. Drinking made his insult repertoire go to zilch. And he was usually so good at thinking about insults.</p><p>The whole crew, well his whole ground crew, his team had come to him. All to stand behind him but he didn’t want to think about that either. He didn’t want to think about the hate that was bitten back behind Liara’s words as she told him. The cold frosted anger that curled around each word as she tried to give him the option. Because she could, because she, because his Liara was the Shadow Broker now. And now, she knew all with just a flash of her fingertips and she did know all didn’t she? About the trauma he went through on Earth. But she had found that out from him, not her information network.</p><p>She knew about the orphanage, the years on the streets, The Reds, the abuse he had taken, the years of wondering why she had left him. The years of wondering why he wasn’t good enough to keep. Why she had thrown him away. Why she had left him alone that night, why he had been tossed outside a hospital the night that he had been born. What had he done, no more than a few days old, to be dropped, unwanted, in a dumpster? What had she seen in those brief moments with him that made her not want to be his mother?</p><p>Liara had tried to comfort him, and he had let her for the most part. But it didn’t help that Liara hated the woman even more than he did. Because he did hate her. He hated that she made him go through those years. That she just decided she didn’t want him. That she left him longing for something he knew he didn’t and wouldn’t ever have.</p><p>He didn’t want to think this. He growled and tossed back the drink in his hand and stumbled from the bar waving for another refill. The bartender shot him a look but shook his head. People didn’t mess with Logan Shepard for reason.</p><p>The world blurred around the edges, as he pushed through the patrons. A Human woman and a Drell dancing near him seemed to wobble slightly, going from two to four to six then back to two. The woman was laughing and going on about feeling or was it hearing colours? Or maybe that she could see the music around her? He couldn’t quite tell through the music or the alcohol. The Drell seemed to be trying to keep her under control though, laughing and looking generally happy. Damned happy people.</p><p>The people ebbed and flowed around him as he stumbled passed patron after patron, slowly climbing the steps to Aria’s lookout. Maybe he had a death wish or maybe he just didn’t care anymore with all this Reaper shit going on. But he wasn’t in the mood to defuse Liara’s anger when his was just was high. No, he was going to go piss off someone he probably shouldn’t but was going to anyways. Just because he could.</p><p>The Asari sat looking out over the club, cocktail in one hand, the other dangling innocently over the rail. As if anything about her was innocent. Logan just stumbled passed her guards, who made noises about some security or loyalty shit or whatever as he passed them, and threw himself down on one of the couches beside the one where Aria lounged.</p><p>“I see you managed to make your way here, Shepard.” Aria said as she sipped from her glass. “Is there something you needed from me oh great Commander?”</p><p>“A lap dance.” Logan muttered throwing his arm over his eyes. “A new car. A magic wand.”</p><p>“Oh? Do you want any or all of those my dear Commander?” There was laughter in her voice.</p><p>“Nah, just one. You pick.” He mumbled and reached out to try to find his drink.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be down there, drinking away whatever sorrow that you have, and flirting with your cute little Asari girlfriend?” Her voice was amused as she watched the man with the galaxies survival resting on his shoulders.</p><p>“She went back to the ship. So I came to be with the only other Asari beautiful enough to catch my eye.” He peaked out from under his arm and snapped a finger gun at her making the elder woman look at him in confusion at the gesture. With a sniff she turned her head and looked back out over the crowd.</p><p>“Of course I caught your eye. I’ve caught the eye of everyone in this room, even if they know it or not.” She ran a finger over her lower lip as her eyes scanned the crowd. “What brings you to my realm tonight Commander?”</p><p>“You know, the usual thing people come to a bar for.”  He said laughingly. “To get drunk enough to forget, to lose yourself, find something, or maybe someone. Dunno, why are you here Aria?”</p><p>“Why am I here?” Her voice was mildly annoyed. “This is my castle, don’t you remember that I am Omega? This is throne from which-”</p><p>“I rule! Gods, that power trip thing when we first met was hot.” Logan stretched his back and got comfortable on the couch causing Aria’s painted eyebrow to twitch. “You could’ve kept me here with a look back then. A single come hither look! Nothing but a Rogue Specter to catch back then. Now it’s just space laser mech assholes, dickheads who fight each other over resources when we need to be in this together, and...” His voice trailed off and he shot up to sit straight and downed the rest of his drink in one go. “And bitches who be crazy.”</p><p>Aria’s eyebrow twitched minutely again and she waved for her men to get Shepard another drink. She didn’t want him wandering around Omega causing trouble. But she also couldn’t just kill and dump him as he seemed to be the only one in this damned galaxy that could get any shit done against the Reapers.</p><p>“Your many romantic conquests begin following you Commander? Couldn’t confine yourself to just your pretty little Asari?” Her voice purred as she moved farther from the drunken man flicking her fingers across the Omni-tool at her wrist sending a message to his Asari playmate to come pick up her Commander. Human males had the tendency to get handsy, or projectile vomit if they ingested too much. She would rather stay unmolested and vomit free, wrinkles were a bitch to get out and if he defiled her outfit she would have to burn it.</p><p>“Nuh uh Ari.” Logan waved his finger at her before flopping back down on the couch splaying his legs out, one hanging off the side. Aria’s fingers clenched around the stem of her glass. Hopefully that little Asari of his would get here soon. “You aren’t a high enough level to hear that tragic backstory. Please play again.”</p><p>“As if I want to hear your poor tragic little tale. Now, I believe it is time for you to leave Commander Shepard.”  Aria rose and stepped away as Liara hurried up the stairs and knelt beside Logan.</p><p>“Oh Logan.” Her voice was soft and comforting, a complete opposite to Aria’s sarcastic purr, as she lifted his arm so that it rested around her shoulders and tried to heave him up. She should’ve brought help. “Let’s get you back to the ship.”</p><p>“Liara?” Logan’s voice trembled softly as he pulled the younger Asari woman down on top of him. “You’re here! You came back!” His arms locked around her and he hummed happily.</p><p>“Of course I came back. Now let’s go.” She kept trying to pull him up and he seemed to go with her. Though he seemed to start rubbing his cheek against the side of her head.</p><p>“We should bring Aria back with us.” Both women froze and Liara inhaled deeply. “We could get so freaky.”</p><p>Shaking her head Liara drug him down the stairs and across the floor. Logan turned to blow a kiss to Aria.</p><p>“If you change your mind call us!” He called, though it seemed to be swallowed by the bass of the music, and Aria was already turning from them, glad to be rid of him.</p><p>The walk back to the Normandy was a hard one. Logan would often get distracted, fall, or be sick along the way. Liara, who was much smaller in both height and weight, than him struggled to keep him on track, using a combination of coaxing, manhandling and biotics. By the time they made it back both were exhausted. With Logan no longer flirty and dopey, and Liara feeling like she just went through a round of combat.</p><p>She helped him settle in his bed, after striping him down to his skivvies. She went to flick the lights off and leave when a sound caught her attention. It was quiet, as if it had been muffled, or choked back. It almost sounded as though it was a sob. Slowly she turned back and listened again. There. There is was again, a shuddering breath edged with a sob.</p><p>Descending the few stairs she quietly made her way to his side. She had left him lying on his side in case he became sick in his sleep so he wouldn’t aspirate on the vomit. But now he lay curled in on himself as if to protect his vulnerable stomach. His body was trembling softly.</p><p>“Logan?” Her quiet voice seemed to echo between them and his body froze.</p><p>“Why?” His voice seemed to waver, as if it didn’t truly want to come out.</p><p>“Why what honey?” She reached out and ran her fingers down his cheek. He reached up and clasped her fingers in his hand leaning into her palm slightly.</p><p>“Why did she leave me?” His voice cracked and his eyes clenched shut tightly. “Why does everyone, everything seem to want to get rid of me? What did I ever do?”</p><p>Liara’s eyes blazed and she stood causing her fingers slide from his. This pulled a whimper from him and he curled more into a ball his arms coming to rest over his head protectively. The action broke her heart and tore a growl from her throat as she quickly rid herself of her own clothing and crawled into the bed behind him. Scooting as close as she could she contoured herself to his back and wrapped her thin arm around his waist holding him tight. His breath shuddered as he felt the warm contact of her skin against his.</p><p>“You, Logan Shepard, have nothing to be sorry for.” Her voice was soft, but steely. “This crew want you here. I want you here. We will never want to get rid of you.” Her arm tightened around his waist. “We follow you, Logan. Just you, into The Abyss and back. And Goddess help those who get in our way.”</p><p>Tears streamed down both their faces as they lay in the glow of the fish tank holding each other. One trying to patch together the other while they tried to save and patch the galaxy back together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>